Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. It's important for an administrator or user of a datacenter to remotely configure or boot servers of the datacenter. In conventional systems, a Pre-boot Execution Environment (PXE) is used for remotely booting or deploying software onto servers. The PXE code is typically delivered on a read-only memory (ROM) chip or boot disk of a server such that the server can be remotely configured and booted.
However, it remains a challenge to provide a faster, more cost-efficient and more reliable way for remotely deploying software onto server systems.